himfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleed Well (song)
This article refers to the song "Bleed Well". For the single, see Bleed Well (single). "Bleed Well" is the eighth track released on the Venus Doom album. It is also the second single released for promotion of the album. The song was performed mainly on the Venus Doom tour. An acoustic take of the song with an added verse was released on the special limited edition of Venus Doom. Song History Not much is known about the song. It is unknown as to when it was written. Music Video The music video for the song was directed by Meiert Avis, who also did the music video for "(Rip Out the) Wings of a Butterfly". The filming was done on November 15th, 2007 at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles, California. It was filmed during the afternoon not to conflict later with the band's performance in the evening for Digital Versatile Doom. The music video features footage of the band performance and having fun, while selected people who got up on stage walk amongst them and have fun. Lyrics Bleed Well You had demons to kill within you screaming With a gun loaded with guilt, you opened their eyes Love preys the living and praises the dead In the heart of our hearts, by death we were wed. Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well .... in Hell "No love lost under her will", I heard you weeping And on those words a church was built to keep the pain in If death is the answer to love's mysteries Then bleed on my darling to the sound of a dream Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well .... oh, yeah Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well .... in Hell Oh, we're dying in Hell..hell...hell.. We're bleeding well in hell Bleed Well (Acoustic Version) You had demons to kill within you screaming With a gun loaded with guilt, you opened their eyes Love preys the living and praises the dead In the heart of our hearts, by death we were wed. Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well .... oh, in Hell "No love lost under her will", I heard you screaming And on those words a church was built to keep the pain in If death is the answer to love's mysteries Then bleed on my darling to the sound of a dream Bleed well the soul you're about to sell for passion deranged Kiss and tell, baby we're bleeding well Bleed well the heart you're about to fail for reasons insane Kill and tell, baby we're bleeding well .... We start with the circle number one through two and three and four and five and six and oh how we descend to the ninth the last, there we're judged for what we did to our sweet venus yeah we're bleeding well on all layers of hell... at least nine or ten Versions Bleed Well This is the regular studio version which appears on Venus Doom. Bleed Well (Acoustic Version) This is an acoustic version featuring only a guitar and the faint playing of a piano in the background. The added stanza at the end of the song is about the nine layers of Hell as penned in the section Inferno in the book Divine Comedy, by Dante Alighieri. Bleed Well (Digital Versatile Doom) This live version is taken from one of the two nights at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles, California. This performance can be found only on Digital Versatile Doom. There is a slight lyric change in the first verse of "bleeding well ... in hell". Ville says, "bleeding well ... in Hell-sinki" referring to their hometown of Helsinki, Finland. Bleed Well (Radio Edit) This version is designed to fit the time specifications of a radio edit. Appearances Albums * Venus Doom (2007) Singles * Bleed Well (2007) Videos * Digital Versatile Doom: Live at the Orpheum Theatre - XXXVII A.S. (2008) Performance Dates Notes & Trivia External Links Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals Category: Music Videos